


Secrets

by MeowFangirl



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: English isn't my native language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl
Summary: Robot's memories about Tyrell aka me trying to put some sense in their interaction.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tyrelliot





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F0ssiliZ3d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0ssiliZ3d/gifts).



> I dedicate this fic to F0ssiliZ3d because your Tyrobot fics are awesome! I really admired you and of course, to my blue 4rmy ♥ I love u girls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, You want me to fill the blank spaces?" It was true, he was hypocritical, he was asking Kiddo to do the right thing and leave the real Elliot live his life but at the same time he hasn't released his memories, yeah, the ones he has with Tyrell, but who can blame him? he has existed almost the whole life of Elliot, he has been an essential part of him and what he has? Everyone has an anchor. 

[I saw you there, you were so blue even when the multicolors were surrounding u like some kind of alien, you seem so inhuman, it must be that I always had a thing for blue, your eyes smiling, welcoming me were enough to get me through the disco to some abandoned alley, your lips in mine were curiously red, you became less blue, you became more human and I supposed to feel less overwhelmed by that but no I couldn't I've never stopped to feel overwhelmed when you're around.

"Bonsoir, Elliot" 

"What that's even mean? We aren't in the afternoon"

You only smirked Is this a kind of game for you? Or you just expected this being a one-night stand?

If it's like that why you put your number on my phone? When you even did it? 

The shadow of your eyes were there for a long time I tried to text you, I tried, sorry, I was passing for a lot of problems and When I finally had some courage I get caught in a long sleep, like really "long" almost a year, yeah that sound crazy, I'm crazy, like officially mentally crazy so yeah, it wasn't me Who you were interacting the last year, this sounds crazy!]

_Why do I even do this?_

"It isn't like you have more things to do here" Robot appears in front of him looking to the notebook like he is avoiding to look directly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elliot said letting the pen falling in the notebook.

"Just seeing how are you doing" He sits in the left chair.

"I thought you have stopped intervening in my life" 

"Yeah".

"So?"

"It must be the morphine".

"I don't believe you, you only come when I in danger or when ..." The thought was right, I'm sure of that. 

He was thinking about Tyrell and Robot is there as the old times and avoiding the confrontation, well, that is new.

"If you don't want me, I go, ok?" Robot stands up.

"No, wait! Don't, don't go" 

"There are some things I don't understand, Darlene said that I only need time but I just feel like it's not enough, the time I wasn't here, the experiences seem so alien to me and there is a part ... I can feel it, a part I can't reach and I'm sure this is nothing to do with the other Elliot so ..."

"So, You want me to fill the blank spaces?" It was true, he was hypocritical, he was asking Kiddo to do the right thing and leave the real Elliot live his life but at the same time he hasn't released his memories, yeah, the ones he has with Tyrell, but who can blame him? he has existed almost the whole life of Elliot, he has been an essential part of him and what he has? Everyone has an anchor. 

Elliot has Darlene, kiddo has Angela or to be more exact the shadow of her and him? who was his anchor? he hadn't had one, he only had a purpose, protecting Elliot, nothing more, and for a long time he didn't need more, he believed that was enough and he was so fucking wrong ... 

Because everyone needs an anchor, a home and for more he tried to get him out of his system, he only came back, more and more like some kind of virus, he was, he forced his way into him and when he finally made his place there, there was nothing he could do and perhaps he ... he didn’t want to do anything after some point because he felt raw, vibrant, colorful, so fucking alive.

The world, his center stopped to be only protecting Elliot, he started to wish, he started to create, he started to ... 

"Yeah" Elliot answers trying to get the attention of a quiet Robot.

"Well, it's a long story ..."

"I have a lot of time like you said it isn't like I have more important things to do"

It's time, he has to release his memories, one by one, they are taking places on his mind like some old film.

\------------------------

"What are you doing here?"

"You have a strange way to say hello, Elliot."

"And you have some balls to be near to this neighborhood in this suit and with this shiny clock which screams: Rob me hard"

He started to laugh for a while and stopped it when the other only frowned to him, _what a weirdo_ Robot thought.

"You always have a way to surprise me, Elliot, it's like we are meeting for the first time again"

"You bet"

Tyrell saw him trying to figure him out, he studied him and Robot didn't flinch until the insisted sound interrupted them.

"I have to go, it was nice to see you, Bonsoir, Elliot"

He didn't answer back because _Why he do that?_

Tyrell Wellick, a corporate prick who casually walked near to his house, something was going on and he feared this could be related to the plan.

\---------------------------

"You have ways to surprise me" he appeared of nowhere when Robot was walking with Flipper, sure kiddo gets a puppy but he didn't realize the responsibilities coming with them.

"Don't you have a life or something like that?" And this was a clear accusation of his ring, Tyrell got it and he flinched for a second.

"This isn't like that and she would understand, I do what is necessary". 

"Look, man, I don't care, just makes us a favor and stop trying whatever you're trying".

"you don't mean that l told you, we can work together, we have more in common than you think".

"We don't ..." An enthusiastic Flipper interrupted him and she didn't stop to move in circles to get the deserved attention.

"It's okay I don't distract you anymore, I'll see you soon, Elliot," He said smiling and caressing Flipper who seemed infatuated by him.

 _You traitorous thing_ He accused her when there wasn’t any clue of him.

\-------------------

-You seem like a javaphile-

The message was from an unknown number but the style was clearly from the executive.

-Is that a compliment or an accusation?- 

He could block the number and forget it but something in Tyrell was off, something he couldn't get it, he had to know just in case this affects the mission.

-Just want to check your taste in coffee, a friendly invitation nothing more- 

There wasn’t anything friendly in Tyrell or pure socialization He knew it what he didn't know what was the real reason of Tyrell to follow him and he started to worry that somehow the plan was noticed by the fucking Senior Vice President in the technology of Evil Corp.

-Ok, you got me so what kind of fancy coffee shop you're inviting me-

-Who said I'm inviting you?-

-Don't try to play hard to get with me, just tell me we aren't going to Starbucks and I'm in-

-Well, I expect you to choose the place, after all, you're the javaphile-

-Meet in an hour and don't say you're busy that I'm pretty sure you wouldn't texting to me if this is the case-. 

-I'm going- 

\--------------------------

"So Real cafe"

"Yeah, not the most original name but believe me they have one of the best coffees you've ever tried in your life"

A little laugh bubbles up from his mouth.

"What?".

"Nothing It's just, you're very talkative when something likes you".

"Why you always make things weird? Man stop the flirting".

"I wasn't flirting".

"The hell you did it". Ok maybe he was teasing him a little bit too, good thing the waitress came and to take the orders.

"An affogato with vanilla and cinnamon and a macchiato for me"

"So, how is your dog?"

"She is doing fine" 

"I have to admit I was kind of surprised that you accepted my invitation"

"Well, why not? a free cup of coffee seems a nice distraction"

"Yeah, I understand it"

"What?"

"The need for a distraction"

"So, this is what it is for you" perhaps it was more simple than he thought just a person trying to get some distraction of the repetitive loop he created for himself.

"No, I think we have more things in common Elliot. I was serious when I said we could work together"

The cups of coffee were served between them.

"Again with that, I'm not some shitty lawyer but I'm sure this is illegal for ECorp.Isn't?" Robot took a sip of his macchiato waiting for the answer.

"Never was anything great achieved without danger"

"Ok, Machiavelli Jr. drinks your coffee" he was smirking and maybe, just maybe he was enjoying the moment at least Wellick stopped to talk about work and focussed more on quotes and some literature references.

"I just can believe you compared Tolstoy with George Orwell!"

"I just saying Animal farm reminds me of his books"

"You are a lunatic, you ... I won't talk to you until you read Resurrection and with a hell amount of luck you'll get the enormous difference"

"Like I said you are talkative when you talked about something that interested you"

Robot didn't answer with a funny expression who said: I'm still not talking to you.

"I'm ordering the book" He showed the screen with an electronic invoice.

"The sound of reality?" He commented amused by the notification in Tyrell’s screen.

"Yeah, thanks for the evening, you have a great taste" 

"I know and Wellick" He could tell him that in another life where he wasn't a personality of Elliot or Tyrell wasn't a MARRIED corporate robot, they could be friends.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing" But this wasn't a utopic universe so he just ignored the feeling and continued his way.

\------------------------------

He felt observed and he didn't need to be a genius to know that Tyrell and his men in black were following him so he just faced him directly.

"What a surprise, I didn't know an Interim CTO like you have the time to? take the sun?"

"You almost got me, I'm for the hotdogs, those are delicious- he said pointing the red tent"

"That sounds good to me, hey you take us 2, to me with extra ketchup, thanks" Robot ordered to Sutherland with a cocky smile and Tyrell just noded.

"You were right"

"Of course I was. In what exactly?" Tyrell laughed and it wasn’t so calculated Robot wondered why.

"Tolstoy is completely different from George. I was reading Resurrection and I'm beginning to understand why you liked it so much" 

"Did you?" yes, he was a little bit curious about it.

"Of course, Elliot. We maybe aren't in the same line for now but I'm sure we'll be. I just have to figure it out"

"Figure it out what?"

"Your code"

"Good luck with that" 

And Robot felt so relieved about the great timing of Sutherland with the hotdogs because an intense Tyrell wasn't what he wanted to deal in these moments when kiddo was hesitant about the plan.

" _It has been found again. What? - Eternity_ "

" _It is the sea mingled with the sun_ "

he knew that flowing with Tyrell was a double-edged sword but risks exist for taking them so _Why not? Why don't take a closer look at an Evil corp flaw?_

\--------------

"What are you ..." And the words on his mouth were so heavy and Why everything was so blurred? and what it's worst: What the hell was Tyrell fucking Wellick here?

"Don't, just rest." he said smoothing his voice and putting the flowers in a vase "I bring you some tulips".

"Are they pink?" he noticed it and he wished he didn't be so chill because of the drugs.

"Yes, they will care of you" he finished off taking care of the flowers and faced him frowning 

"I have to say that I didn't expect that. Whatever you're using isn't worthy of that".

"It's none of your business".

"Perhaps, but it's a pity that your qualities are wasted for that".

"blah blah, I'm a businessman with an expensive suit and a perfect life. I don't buy it, whatever you're trying to get of me is for the lack of meaning in your life, this is the real pity, you'll never get it, you can't ".

"Eternity is a long time, Elliot. We'll see if you still thinking the same when you need help because you will in whatever you plan is". 

He said before to exit the place leaving a little worried Robot, just a little because if someone like Tyrell knew something about the plan he'd just be bluffing around like some kind classic mischievous villain.


	2. I remember touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing Tyrell's disappearance // Darlene talking with Tyrell ♥.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there are grammar or narrative mistakes :( English is not my native language so be gentle with me ♥

"Why are you laughing?" Darlene asked trying to hide her preoccupation with a mask of curiosity because if he was gone one time who knows if he won't go again.

"That he compared Tyrell with one of these classic villains " Darlene noded.

"It was Robot who told me about him, about how they met, it's weird, the memories came from me but they ... they feel off".

"¿Like they aren't real?

"No. No, it was like I was watching a movie and I didn't recognize myself in there, in Robot how I had done with Mastermind. Is it because he looks like dad? I don't know, everything is so full of shit".

"The hell it is. Maybe it'd help if Tyrell himself tell you what happened" she said it with the hope that Elliot access to see him. It has been many times that the hacker had to deny visits to the Swedish. She has to admit that in the beginning, She doubted his intentions but after a while seeing the preoccupation in his eyes, how he was continually waiting for the doctor's answers and his insistence to pay all Elliot's treatments. It wasn't that money it was necessary for her not after the Deus Group attack but it feels nice knowing that somebody worries about him apart from her even when it's Tyrell with shining armor fucking Wellick.

He even brings him pink tulips everyday and yes he somehow convinced her to take a coffee more than a couple of times than she tough that She'd be near from some executives, but Tyrell isn't like them. It was strange, he laughs a lot, made techie jokes and talked about how he learned to difference every type of coffee by Elliot.

She even knew that of his brother, to be honest, there was a lot in Elliot's life that she wasn't aware but at least a few anecdotes of their childhood seemed to entertained that strange man.

"No! I can't! I have to remember everything first! I can see him until ..."

"It's ok Elliot" Tyrell's visit will wait.

"I still feel the Mastermind's guilty about leaving him there in the woods. It's like I'm mourning his death even though I know he is alive to a few hours from here".

"I know everything looks shitty right now but I talked with the doctor and he said you are improving, in 2 days you'll be discharged and Krista is sure about your progress, we'll get over this Elliot".

And she was certain about it, they did a long way together and they don't go to surrender now more than ever.

"Yes, we'll do it" He answered accepting her sister's hug.

"Well, now it's time to have lunch so eat already what I bring you".

"Red Wheelbarrow Restaurant, I thought it was gone" Of course it would be gone if Tyrell didn't buy the place and converted it in a first-class restaurant".

"No, it was bought and now stop making questions and Eat! dickhead".

So much depends upon a red wheelbarrow ... He almost could hear Tyrell's voice reciting it ... "glazed with rainwater beside the white

chickens" now mixed with Robot's voice.

"You come back" he mentioned seeing Robot getting closer to him worried.

"Easy, you don't want Darlene to get worried" She seemed pretty distracted by her phone but if you look her closely you would notice that she looked up to his brother from time to time.

"Tyrell was here" he mentioned without knowing what to expect but Robot expected it, his face revealed that the information was already known by him "You already knew it, you've been seeing him" the truth was in front of his eyes all this time, the food coming from the place where Tyrell was kept, the poem, the pink tulips, the private room that seems more of a clinic's than of a hospital's, all the nursing ...

"No, I just knew he was here" Robot answered calmly like in this way he was showing Elliot everything was alright.

"So, do you have radar now? Stop playing man, it's obvious that ..." He was so damn tired that a part of him continued hiding things from him. It was more than enough to be a prisoner of himself one year, to bear He was still denying the evidence.

"No!" Before he realized it he passed of being Elliot's shadow to be Elliot, it was shocking for both of them ...

"Elliot are you alright?¿What happened?"Her eyes looking for any clue in his expression.

"Nothing, it's ..."Elliot blinked and searched for the other.

"It's Robot here?".

"Elliot, it isn't a good idea that she finds it out". He appeared in the middle of them.

"Yes and he was seeing Tyrell" Elliot answered hurting the other.

"What?! It can't be I have been coming every day. How the fuck he did it?!

"It isn't what you think, he just came 2 times only to see if I was ok, you don't have to do anything, listening to me Darlene, you don't ..." 

And it happened again but this time Robot's intention was clear.

"You aren't Elliot, leave him alone!" Darlene didn't want to hear any excuse and now more than ever when the Mastermind and he promised her that they leave his brother  _ to be _ .

"he is gone..." Elliot came back cared by his sister who promised him that she'll call Krista and take care of Tyrell herself.

\------------------

"We agreed that any of you can't go out," Magda said with crossed arms.

"I know" A defeated Robot commented.

"So?".

"It's just ..." And there was again the doubt, the imminent sensation of whom can't resist the temptation. 

"It feels nice to be with him. Isn't it?" Elliot kid added with a tone that reflexed an affirmation more than a question.

"I promised I won't do it again. Ok?".

"Don't make promises that you can't keep" She ended going out of the room with the child.

"Hey! Don't go. It was a tiny slip like you haven't made one ever".

"It's just for that they shouldn't exist, it only takes a tiny slip to get used to being in control Damn! Aren't you the first who told that we should stop interfering?" Mastermind said breaking the silence of the place.

"I know, power corrupts us".

"Those memories were real?".

"Who do you think I'm, kiddo? I can be anything but a liar".

"It wouldn't the first time that you hide things or changes them" He frowned waiting for an answer.

"They are real but not all".

"That night in the woods. What happened? I thought I left him to die but it wasn't like that. Was because of that you disappeared? What happened?".

"Do you remember when you saw Tyrell in your apartment?".

"Yes, it was there when he told me that He'll be CEO and ..."

Suddenly the memory was getting clear and taking another color Tyrell wasn't in the same pose to welcome him and he wasn't nervous when he heard about Dark Army listening to them and a paper with Robot's type.

"There was another paper".

_ You know what to do, I'll take care of this. _

It was simple but there was much more behind this paper: memories, plans, that Robot was hiding from him and everyone.

"It was necessary".

"For you".

"You were unstable and hurtful for Angela's death you just couldn't take care of that so I did it".

"It was more than that. Isn't it? I always know that something was off about how was Tyrell always looking us and Why the fucking hell I felt relaxed when he was close to me? But it was you all the time, you were who left him in".

"It's not that simple".

"So How it is?".

"You know how" and this phrase implied much more, it was we're the same, you more than anyone should understand how is existence without being.

"No, I don't know. I wasn't so much time like you, I didn't even know that I wasn't Elliot unlike you ...".

"Unlike me what? Do you think knowing I'm not him that I'm only a part, a program in the system it's better that your fucking denial to be the same? Well, Breaking news asshole It isn't! So when somebody comes and sees you, really see you like you are real, like you are the system, the whole and no a part of. Well, excuse me if I had to do whatever it takes to protect him because ..."

"... at least he is fine, unlike Angela and Shayla ..." The other finished the sentence and Robot soften his features.

"It wasn't what I want to..." It was almost true if it wasn't their deaths taught him to value those who were close to him because What was the point of everything they were doing if they didn’t let them in?

“But it’s true, they died because of me, it was my fault, I couldn’t protect them I wasn’t there for them”. The tears started sliding from his eyes and the well-known feeling of guilt and regret came back to wrap him.

“Kiddo there is nothing you could ever do to save them, believe me,” He tried to calm him.

The silence surrounded them until Robot continued “After he was gone we took care of the D.A guy, burnt his body and waited for Darlene to pick us from there”.

“This store, the system falling, the woods. Anything was real?”.

“In part, that nosy woman was real and the system was out for a moment but it came back while we waited in the cafeteria of the place”.

“You used a movie for the woods part, of course, what other … the bullet in his stomach like mine, everything was so damn obvious”.

“Look kiddo”.

“It’s ok, I get it you did what you have to do at least I didn't ruin it with him too, it’s a relief” the tears made his way in his cheeks shining, he felt released “thanks”.

Because at least something wasn’t ruined by him, because at least a part of him was fighting to protect him from himself.

He born from the ashes of rage and pain in contrast of Robot who was made from the fear and fight but at the end, they were programs in the big system called Elliot and even when they acquire some identity and necessity of being they can’t do it because they aren’t real, they aren’t Elliot.

“Yes, we are even if we live in the shadows, we all are Elliot, his best part”.

“The part that stays and fights”.

\---------------------------------------------------

“What the hell were you thinking?!” She claimed in the ECorp exit.

“Hello, Darlene”. He answered calmly used to the hacker’s mood.

“Do you even know the fucking repercussions for Elliot? He just wakes up after one year, ONE YEAR, the last thing he needs is that you talk with his alters” she continued even more furious about Tyrell's chilliness.

“Listen, Darlene, I just …”.

“Fuck the _ I just _ I don’t believe you, he isn’t real, you have to let him go to Elliot move on too”.

“I just wanted to see him, I needed to know he was fine”.

“But you didn’t only do that. Did you? You talked with him, don’t even try to lie to me I saw the recordings and there were cuts in all of them, each of them at the same time”.

“It was only a couple of times, He usually was sleeping so I just changed the flowers, nothing more happened” except that  _ something _ happened because even if any of them exchange words with each other. Tyrell knew he was being observed by the other, that Elliot was conscious of his presence perhaps because of that he hummed some songs and symphonies that both shared so in this way he could hear his  _ I’m here, I love you. _

“An I’m a fucking unicorn in the shitty pluto system solar. You know what? I don't’ care! Just leave my brother alone!”.

“I know you don’t believe me but I would never do anything to hurt Elliot, he is very important to me … I love him, I love everything of him”. There wasn’t any other way to make her understand if he didn't show her his fragility if he wasn’t totally honest with her. 

He knew that both brothers claimed nothing less than the truth. So that was what he did because there wasn’t a part that he doesn’t love him and he was certain that even when he hasn’t known the _ true  _ Elliot yet he will love him too.

“You don’t get it I just have him back what if he’s gone again? I don’t know what I’ll … everyone is gone, he is the only one I have … her voice was breaking, it was exasperating and revealing the fact that of all of the people who she can talk openly about his fears was Tyrell fucking Wellick  _ I’m really alone  _ she though remembering Angela.

“I know” his look was an understanding one, it was an _ I’ve been through the same thing too  _ “But Darlene, he came back to you and he won’t leave again, anyone won’t leave again”.

“How can you know?”.

“I have faith, I know it sounds foolish when I say it aloud but I’ve always believed that meeting your brother was fate, that is what always meant to be because life made sense again, he freed me, he taught me that was more beyond my eyes, he has seen me how I am, I don’t have to pretend by his side and even when he hasn’t told me yet I know he loves me too”.

“He does” she smiled provoking Tyrell blushed “Don’t look at me like that, it’s so fucking obvious even when he didn’t remember anything he didn’t stop to ask about you”.

His expression was dreamy, nostalgic, the silence that followed them was strangely warm  _ so this what his brother saw in him _ she thought smiling.

“Elliot needs time, he wants to remember everything before to see you”.

“I’ll wait, just tell him:  _ it’s Vincent, _ he’ll get what I mean” He answered seeing Sutherland’s notification, he was nearby to take him home.

“Bonsoir, Darlene”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I have to write about the time is missing between them (especially when they were working together) also it's sad but I think Robot and Tyrell will have to say goodbye to each other, of course, it's not like the "real Elliot" doesn't love Tyrell they will be together but as a "new" relationship, it feels like a stage ends and another begins at least in here they will have the opportunity to say goodbye properly ♥


End file.
